1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weaving machine and, more particularly, to such a weaving machine, which uses magnetic force to reciprocate the shuttle, preventing friction during reciprocating motion of the shuttle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional weaving machine 6, as shown in FIG. 14, comprises a plurality of heddles 61 and hardness member 62. The heddles 61 control the arrangement of two sets of warp threads 7. The shuttle 8 is reciprocated to weave weft threads 71 with warp threads 7. The hardness member 62 is controlled to push weft threads 71 on warp threads 7 toward one side, forming a cloth 9. In an old style weaving machine 6; the shuttle 8 is manually controlled to move back and forth. Modern weaving machines commonly use an automatic mechanical mechanism to control picking motion of the shutter. However, this kind of automatic mechanical mechanism produces a big noise and consumes much electric energy during operation. Further, this kind of automatic mechanical mechanism wears quickly with use. There is another design using high-pressure water to move weft threads. However, this design still consumes much electric energy to compress accumulated water. Further, this design is suitable for threads that are not absorptive to water.